


Come Here Baby (Come a Little Closer)

by ruthie13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthie13/pseuds/ruthie13
Summary: They’ve had worse ideas, Emily reasons. She can’t think of any right now, but surely they’ve had worse ideas than this.
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 28
Kudos: 103





	Come Here Baby (Come a Little Closer)

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't vibe with any of the tags, if you're under 18, or if you're one of the people mentioned in this fic: please, please click away now and continue enjoying your life! 
> 
> For the rest of you: Buckle up and let's do this thing.

It’s not her own fault, Emily reasons. So, she likes having sex. So, she likes having sex with her teammates. So, the revolving door of injuries has kept Lindsey and Kelley from being in camp together for the past couple months. 

So maybe they don’t know about each other, and maybe Emily has been avoiding them since camp started three days ago, all three of them finally in the same city for the first time in a long time, both of them not so subtly trying to get Emily alone. 

Avoiding them both has been a task and a half, considering Kelley is the least subtle person Emily has ever met, and Lindsey is literally her roommate. But she’s made her excuses, sticking to Rose and Mal and stories about being too tired to hang out. But now it’s Saturday night, and they have an off day tomorrow, and there are no more excuses. 

A handful of people are going out and Emily thinks Lindsey might be one of them, but when she gets back to the room after dinner Lindsey is still there, still wearing her sweats from earlier. 

“You’re not going out with everyone?” Emily lets the door fall shut behind her and Lindsey stands up from the bed, looking awkward. 

“Wasn’t in the mood. I thought we could ...” Emily doesn’t know what her face is doing but it makes Lindsey pause. “Or not. Look, Sonny, If you don’t want to do this anymore just say—”

“I do,” Emily blurts out because Lindsey looks pained and Emily never meant to do that, never meant to make her think she didn’t want this. 

‘This’ not even meaning anything yet, just two friends who’ve hooked up once or twice. But there’s already feelings in Emily’s chest, big feelings that she doesn’t know what to do with, and especially doesn’t know what to do with when they’re on the same hotel floor as Kelley O’hara, who has fucked Emily in hotel rooms identical to this all over the country, who Emily doesn’t particularly want to _stop _doing that with just yet. 

“I’m just antsy.” Emily elaborates. “With everyone here, I just want to be careful.” Lindsey softens at that. 

“C’mere,” She says, and opens her arms so Emily can step into them. It feels right, like it always does, and Emily feels herself relax, tipping her head back to let Lindsey kiss her. They kiss softly, before Lindsey runs her hands up Emily’s back, tangling them in her hair and messing up her bun. Emily’s mouth falls open and the kiss deepens, Emily sucking on Lindsey's tongue and Lindsey trying to move them towards the bed, hands slipping under Emily’s shirt before— someone knocks at the door and they jump apart, Emily literally feeling her heart skip a beat as her nerves ratchet up. 

Whoever it is knocks again and Emily stays frozen so Lindsey goes to open the door and Emily knows who it is a second before Kelley appears in the doorway, looking stupidly hot in a long sleeve shirt and joggers, backpack slung over one shoulder. Lindsey steps back to let her in, looking grumpy. 

“Sup’ Lindsey,” Kelley says easily. “Sonnett. You guys staying in tonight?” Her eyes are on Emily the whole time she speaks and Emily is suddenly aware of how messy her hair must be, how red her face probably is.

“Yeah.” Lindsey says, just on the edge of impatient. “Roomie night. Bonding time.” Kelley’s clever eyes scan the room and Emily feels rooted to the stop, watching Kelley put it all together. 

“Ah.” Kelley says. “Girls night.” She adjusts her bag over her shoulder, a casually deliberate move that works perfectly because now Emily is looking at it and thinking she can damn well guess what Kelley brought over to contribute to ‘girls night’. 

“Closed invite? I wasn’t really feeling the whole bar scene tonight.” Kelley continues, still only addressing Emily. “I was hoping for some Sonny time.” 

Emily looks between Kelley and Lindsey, feeling hot with anxiety and maybe a little of something else. She knows, and Kelley knows, and Lindsey doesn’t yet but will definitely catch on soon. Emily isn’t sure how the cards will fall but she’s nothing if not an optimist and there’s one result that’s suddenly running through her mind, one that she reserves for particularly lonely nights, one that’s looking more plausible by the minute. 

Lindsey’s watching her, probably waiting for her to tell Kelley to beat it, but Emily doesn’t and finally —

“Oh.” Lindsey says, loudly, turning pink. “Oh. I can, I actually think I might go out, after all.” 

“Stay,” Emily and Kelley say at the same time. Kelley gives Emily a _look _that leaves her blushing. 

“Stay,” Kelley says again. “We’re all friends here. You like sleeping with Sonnett, I like sleeping with Sonnett, she presumably likes sleeping with both of us, we have a lot in common here.” 

“Kelley,” Emily groans, because of course with Kelley there will be no beating around the bush. And even though she and Kelley have always been weirdly in synch when it comes to the sex stuff she thinks Lindsey might need a softer touch to get to where Kelley is - at least Emily hopes she is - leading them. 

So she’s left pleasantly surprised when Lindsey lets go of the door she’s been holding open, letting it fall shut with a decisive thud. “You know about us?”

“You just confirmed it,” Kelley gives her a cheeky smile. 

“And you two are…?” Lindsey fishes, and Emily thinks she maybe looks a little sad, but mostly just curious. 

“Friends who sometimes do sex stuff together,” Emily supplies helpfully. 

“Friends who are really good at sex stuff together,” Kelley says. “I was under the impression that’s what you two are also. Anyways. I can leave you to your roomie time, if that’s what you really want.”

“And what exactly do you want?” Lindsey asks, eyes narrowed at Kelley. Emily finds Lindsey’s protective streak endlessly endearing, and yeah, maybe a little hot. Kelley being Kelley takes it in stride. 

“Well I was thinking the two of us could top the shit out of Sonny.” She says with a shrug. “Or we could, like, watch a movie and paint our nails. No pressure.” 

Lindsey looks between them, still wary, but Emily can see the blush rising in her cheeks all the same. She focuses on Emily. “You’re okay with her saying that shit about you? Without even asking?” Emily knows her, knows she’s fishing for something to be mad at because she’s not mad, she’s turned on, just like Emily is. 

“It’s just a suggestion.” Kelley says calmly. “We’re not doing anything if Emily doesn’t want it.” 

“I want it.” Emily says immediately. “I want it. I want it.” 

Lindsey still looks unsure. Kelley just looks amused. 

“She wants it, Linds,” Kelley says. “Don’t you think we should be nice and give it to her?”

They exchange a long look and whatever Lindsey sees in Kelley must relax her because her mouth twitches up a little as she answers, “Well, then. I guess we should.” 

They both look back at her and Emily swallows hard. 

“Fuck,” Lindsey say, with a laugh. “We’re actually doing this?”

“Don’t act like you haven’t fantasized about this before,” Kelley says. 

“Not with _you- _” Lindsey snarks and the two of them continue trading barbs while Emily just shakes her head.

But she also lets herself think about what they’re discussing, really, for the first time all night. Lindsey’s hot, obviously. Kelley’s hot too, and a little crazy, and— they’ve had worse ideas, Emily reasons. She can’t think of any right now, but surely they’d had worse ideas than this. 

“I’m thinking logistics.” Kelley announces, setting down her backpack and rummaging around in it, tossing a couple vibrators out of the way as she digs. 

“Do you always pack your whole sex toy arsenal for camp?” Lindsey tries to chirp but she sounds honestly curious. 

“Only when I know I’m gonna see this kid.” Kelley grins and throws Emily a nod. “She’s a handful, you know. Likes having options.”

“Shut up,” Emily grumbles. “You’re literally always the one picking the toys. You’re like some kind of sex artist. A sex auteur.” 

“You flatter me,” Kelley says. Then she turns around, holding up two strap on harnesses and Emily isn’t sure who blushes harder; herself or Lindsey. 

“No?” Kelley checks.

“Not no,” Lindsey says quickly, surprising everyone. Emily licks her suddenly dry lips, knowing Lindsey is on board being all she really needs to get going. She knows Kelley asked a question but now all Emily can think about is taking two dildos, Kelley and Lindsey all over her, fucking into her, stretching her, filling her —

“Not no,” she agrees hoarsely. 

“Okay then.” Kelley grins. “Take your clothes off.” 

-

Kelley seems to realize pretty quick she’s going to be the one orchestrating this event and once they’re naked, maneuvers Linsey and Emily where she wants them, Lindsey all geared up and lying on her back, Emily on top of her. Then Kelley wastes no time straddling Lindsey’s knees and teasing at the wetness between Emily’s legs as Emily hovers over Lindsey’s lap. 

“We’ll start slow,” Kelley murmurs. “Get you all warmed up before the real fun starts. Right Lindsey?”

Lindsey hums low in her throat. She’s sprawled out, her eyes fixed on Kelley’s hand between Emily’s legs. Whatever reservations she had seemed to have melted away pretty quickly once Emily was naked and straddling her, Kelley’s calm directions setting the pace. Slowly, Lindsey fists the dildo in her lap, feeling the weight before rubbing the head up against Emily’s clit. Emily gasps at that and her hips jerk, violently enough that Kelley’s fingertips teasing at her entrance slip inside, and Emily outright moans. 

Emily turns her face into Kelley’s neck, immediately overwhelmed. “Can I come?” She all but whimpers.

“What a good girl, remembering her manners. Isn’t she good, Lindsey?” Kelley says, using her free hand to stroke some of Emily's hair out of her face. 

“So good,” Lindsey agrees, keeping the dildo sliding against Emily. “Good enough to come though?” 

Part of Emily wants to curse at her for being a dick, but the bigger part of her just wants to be good so she stays quiet. Lindsey exhales hard at the silence, like she’s just realized how far gone Emily is, and Emily realizes right there that Lindsey has never really seen her like this. Sure, they’ve fucked before but it’s always been fun between them. Even. Now, Lindsey gets to see her the way Kelley sees her; messy, needy, begging. It makes Emily blush and also makes her so fucking wet. 

“It’s gonna be a long night,” Kelley muses, her fingers still working against Emily. “I think Sonny gets to come as many times as she wants. Whenever you want, okay Em?” 

Emily gasps, nods, and comes immediately. Her hips jerk helplessly against Lindsey’s dildo while she spasms around Kelley’s fingers, still only half in her. It leaves her wet, trembling, and somehow more turned on. 

“There you go.” Kelley says sounding beyond smug. “There you go, baby. Linds?”

Lindsey seems to know what Kelley wants right away, positioning her dildo as Kelley grips Emily’s hips and guides her down onto it. The orgasm did clear her head a bit and Emily is able to focus down on Lindsey as she takes the dildo, lowering herself until their hips are flush. Emily doesn’t quite know what Lindsey is seeing but she must like the view because her cheeks are red and her mouth is parted and her eyes are focused completely on the point where their bodies are connected. 

“Yeah?” Emily asks, still looking down at Lindsey. She watches as Lindsey drags her eyes back to Emily's face, swallows, wets her lips. 

“Yeah.” Lindsey agrees. Her eyes flick over Emily’s shoulder. “Yeah?”

“_Hell _yeah,” Kelley says with a laugh, pressing herself harder against Emily's back, nipping a little at her earlobe. Emily relaxes into it immediately, the swearing and laughing all so _Kelley _that she understands right then that this is going to work. 

Lindsey settles her hands on Emily’s hips and Kelley’s hands slide up to play with Emily’s breasts and Emily rocks a little experimentally, flexing around the dildo and enjoying the feeling of four pairs of hands on her. Then Lindsey rocks _her _hips and every thought flies out of Emily’s head. She’s left gasping, arching her back, trying not to fall over. Kelley steadies her and they fall into a rhythm, Linsey getting the hang of how to move her hips up and Emily grinding down and Kelley behind her all the while, hands on her chest and murmuring in her ear. 

“Yeah just like that Em, just like that. Does it feel good, riding Lindsey's cock like that? Tell us it feels good, baby.”

"Yeah...yes,” Emily manages because she knows Kelley wants an answer. 

“Yes what?” Kelley tugs on a nipple.

“It feels good riding her cock,” Emily pants out. Lindsey moans at that and it makes Emily hot, knowing she’s not the only one affected by this. 

“I bet it does,” Kelley says, smirk evident in her voice. “I think we can make you feel even better though.” She tangles a hand in Emily’s hair before trailing it down her back, all the way down the curve of her ass, before grabbing her cheeks and spreading them a little. Emily moans at the thought of what Kelley is hinting at. 

“Yeah?” Kelley whispers heatedly and Emily can tell how turned on she is and loves it, “you want me to put my dick in your ass? Want me to fill you up so good?” 

“Yeah, please, please,” Emily whines and she might be embarrassed that she’s resorted to begging without Kelley even telling her to, but she’s long past that. Her rhythm on top of Lindsey is ruined but Kelley brings a hand back between her legs to help along. 

“Asking me so nicely,” Kelley moans back appreciatively. “Tell me again, what do you want me to do?”

“Please fuck my ass, _please,” _Emily begs immediately. “I’ll be so good please, put your dick in me—“ 

“Because you asked so nicely…." Kelley’s body warmth disappears as she slides off the bed to get set up and Emily immediately misses it, but then Lindsey’s hands are on her hips keeping her grounded. 

“Come on baby, look at me,” Lindsey breathes and Emily focuses back on her, grateful for the instructions. “How do you feel? Tell me.” 

Emily takes a deep breath, focusing on the little things. Lindsey’s cock, deep inside her, sending pinpricks of pleasure up her spine every time she rocks forward. Lindsey’s warm thighs under her, the way their bodies are sharing sweat. 

“Feel good,” She mumbles, suddenly shy without Kelley to egg her on. “You feel good.”

Lindsey rubs at the top of Emily’s thighs. She’s flushed, sweaty, and her body is so solid under Emily. She's been feeding off Kelley's energy, giving off these easy in-charge vibes that are driving Emily crazy. “You look so good like this Em, you don’t even know. You’re taking my cock so well, letting me fill you up. I love fucking you like this.”

Emily moans at the praise, leaning forward so their chests are brushing. Lindsey must sense she’s close because she picks up the pace, working her hips up as she continues, “You’re so good, getting fucked like such a good girl. Do you want to come again? Do you want me to let you come?” 

“Yeah,” Emily gasps, leaning almost completely horizontal over Lindsey the angle giving her delicious friction against her clit, “Let me come, please can I come?”

Lindsey waits, another moment and then, “Yeah, come for me.” It’s all Emily needs as her thighs tremble and she collapses against Lindsey’s chest, the dildo slipping out with a wet sound. 

“That was hot.” Kelley says appreciatively from where she must have been watching next to the bed. Lindsey laughs. Emily just tries to breathe. “Now that we're all warmed up, shall we? Sonnett?”

Emily knows Kelley won’t continue until she knows Emily’s head is in the game so she stretches a little, her breasts rubbing against Lindseys and asks, “Where do you want me?” Which Kelley and Lindsey both moan at. 

“Right there is perfect, baby.” Kelley positions herself behind Emily again. Emily stays sprawled across Lindsey chest and Kelley’s fingers slip between her legs to explore. 

“God you’re so fucking wet we probably don’t even need..” Kelley murmurs, mostly to herself, but Emily heard a bottle open anyways and when Kelley’s fingers come back they’re slippery and cold. She gasps and twitches a little when they first rub against her asshole, unused to the feeling. Kelley’s fucked her like this before but it’s been a while. 

Kelley rubs her back a little with her other hand. “Come on baby, relax for me.” She says. She lubes up again and starts with one finger, then two, going slow until Emily is panting and rocking along with the motion, her cunt feeling needy and empty. Kelley helps her up until she’s straddling Lindsey again with her back up against Kelley. 

“Linds, wanna start us off?” Kelley says and Lindsey wastes no time positioning herself and sliding her cock back up into Emily’s dripping pussy. Emily sighs in relief at the feeling of being filled and then Kelley is taking her fingers back, shuffling around until something cold and blunt is being pressed against Emily’s ass. Kelley’s moving so slowly but Emily is still unprepared, moaning loudly at the feel of the head suddenly pressing in. Kelley keeps one hand on Emily’s back, rubbing comfortingly as her other hand guides the dildo into her ass, working it in slowly until her hips are pressed up against Emily’s ass and all Emily can do is breathe around the feeling of being so completely filled, the dildo in her ass and the dildo in her cunt taking up all of her senses, overwhelming her in the best way possible. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Emily whispers, feeling like the second she moves she’ll start coming and maybe never stop. She braces her hands on Lindsey's chest and when she looks down Lindsey looks so wrecked it makes Emily groan, and also briefly wonder how fucked up she looks herself. 

“You good?” Kelley asks, her hand a heavy, comforting presence on Emily’s shoulder. Lindsey stills her hips as Kelley starts moving a little and after the first few slow thrusts whatever discomfort was there fades away until it just feels so, so good. Kelley stays moving slowly though and Emily feels like she might cry if she doesn’t get _fucked _real soon. 

“Come on,” Emily groans. “I can take more.” 

She’s pushing it and she knows it, so she’s not surprised when Kelley fists a hand in her hair and _tugs _. 

“That’s not how you talk to us, baby.” Kelley says lowly. “Try again. Use your manners this time.”

“Please,” Emily murmurs back. She rolls her hips, just once, slowly, feeling both dildos inside her, feeling both Kelley and Lindsey’s eyes on her. “Kell, Linds, _please _, I’ll be so good, please just fuck me-” 

Lindsey breaks first, which sends a little thrill up Emily’s spine, as Lindsey grabs her hips and thrusts up with a moan. 

“Rookie shit,” Kelley says, half laughing, but she follows Lindsey's lead, starting to thrust into Emily with purpose. Emily can’t seem to stop making noises, each thrust pulling these ridiculous little whimpers out of her. The more she loses herself the more riled up Lindsey and Kelley seem to get, and Kelley presses her lips against Emily’s ear, talking low. 

“Look at you, stuffed so full of cock,” Kelley whispers filthily. “What a good little girl. You love being good for us, don’t you? Letting us do whatever we want to you, fucking you however we like. I bet you love being all stretched out, knowing you’re gonna feel us inside you for days. You’re gonna be running drills Monday morning still thinking of my dick up your ass, filling you up. Aren’t you? Tell me.”

“Yeah,” Emily cries out. “Yeah.”

“Tell me,” Kelley mutters again, sounding dangerous. 

“I love your dick in me,” Emily moans. “I love you in my ass making me feel so full. Please keep fucking me like this and I’ll be good, I’ll be _so _good for you kell, please—“ 

“Tell me,” Lindsey interrupts her, hands greedy on Emily’s body. 

Emily switches immediately, “Linds, Lindsey, fuck you feel so good. Your cock in me is so fucking big, just keep fucking my pussy please, I’m so wet for you.” 

“Good girl,” Lindsey purrs and Kelley runs a hand down her back possessively and Emily realizes just how close she is to the edge. 

“Our good little girl.” Kelley agrees and rakes her blunt nails across Emilys ass and Emily loses it, coming on the spot. She’s distantly aware of Kelley holding her steady while she twitches and shakes and her body grips the dildos inside her, only causing her to come harder. It feels like it lasts forever, waves of pleasure wracking her body and when she comes to she realizes Lindsey and Kelley are still both inside her, both still fucking into her. 

“Oh, god.” Emily whines, feeling boneless and full and so, so good. 

“What, you thought we were done?” Kelley feigns surprise. “Babygirl you’re in this for the long run. It’s tap out or pass out tonight.” She grabs onto Emily’s shoulder for leverage and gives her a good, hard, deep, _fuck _of a thrust for emphasis. The room is filled with the wet sound of their bodies meeting. 

“One more,” Lindsey eggs her on, beneath her. “Come on Em, you can give us one more. Come on my cock one more time.” 

Emily’s already there, letting the feeling of both cocks inside her fill her up until she’s spasming, shaking, almost keening in pleasure, falling forward onto Lindsey's chest as she comes. And still the rhythm doesn’t falter. Kelley practically hauls her back up to keep both dildos inside of her. Lindsey lifts up a little and Kelley bears down, and someone has a hand on the back of her neck, heavy and possessive, and someone else is gripping her hips and Emily can see pinpricks of light gathering in the corner of her vision, can feel the tremble in her thighs, the sweet, sweet pressure between her legs as her cunt and ass are pounded into, and the delicious feeling of both cocks rubbing together inside her. 

She’s almost there again, or maybe she never really came down, and her body zeroes in on the details, Kelley’s firm hands now on her shoulders, Lindsey’s on her thighs, Lindsey's panting breaths, Kelleys muttered stream of dirty talk, and then Kelley’s hands are pushing her down further onto Lindsey's chest, and the new angle is too much as she’s suddenly at the edge once more, and over, the wave of pleasure crashing over her, swallowing her up, taking her someplace white and blinding and sweet. 

-

When she comes to she’s lying on her back, a warm body pressed to her side. Emily takes stock of herself slowly. Muscles sore, body sated, everything sticky. She wiggles around a bit and finds it’s Lindsey cuddled up next to her, looking sleepy and making grumpy sounds at the way Emily is shifting. A look to her other side shows her Kelley lying next to her, not touching, just awake and watching. 

“Hey,” Emily says, voice hoarse. 

“Hey there,” Kelley says quietly, reaching out to touch Emily’s cheek. “Welcome back.”

Her voice fills Emily with something like relief. Gratitude, maybe. She’s been here before, coming down from a serious fuck, and Kelley’s always been there to care of her. It always surprises her, how Kelley can go from saying the nastiest shit to looking at her like this, and after a minute Emily has to look away, rolling over into Lindsey's embrace. Lindsey pulls her closer, looking ready to sleep for the next two days. 

“Sonny, you’re amazing,” Lindseys mumbles into her neck, “but I’ve never been this tired in my life. I didn’t even know some of those muscles existed.” 

“Sleep,” Kelley says to her with an affectionate eye roll. Then she jostles Emily’s hip. “You, bathroom.” 

Emily has always appreciated how Kelley takes her aftercare as serious as she takes her fucking, and she thinks Kelley after sex is one of her very favorite versions, the way she goes soft and sweet and serious, the way she holds Emily, the way there’s no jokes or excuses, just careful concern. 

Kelley draws a bath like always, lets Emily lay against her chest like always, makes her drink two water bottles like always, (“do you want to tell Dawn why you’re not passing the hydration tests?”), and all but carries her back to bed, depositing her next to Lindsey, who’s just conscious enough to throw an arm back over her stomach. 

Kelley straightens as if to leave but Emily shoots a hand out, stopping her. 

“Where are you going?”

Kelley shrugs, looking less than 100% in control for the first time all night. “I have my own room, I don’t need to stay. You guys are all set."

Emily tugs on her sleeve a bit, feeling like a child. “I want you to stay. I want both of you to stay.” She means _I want both of you _and she knows Kelley knows it. And she knows she can’t have it, but it’s late, and she’s sleepy and warm and can’t stop herself from voicing it, just this once.

Kelley chews on her lip for a moment, surveying the situation, and for a moment Emily thinks she’s got her. But. 

“You have Lindsey.” Kelley repeats. She leans in, pressing a lingering kiss to Emily’s forehead, before gently shaking her sleeve out of Emily’s grip and slipping out of the room.

Emily thinks to miss her, but Lindsey is warm against her, and sleep comes too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Moscow - Autoheart
> 
> and yeah you already know this was twitters fault, blame whoever started that particular discussion. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
